It all started with a Marill
by Cherry3Fairy
Summary: A Marill came in my life. Things took place which I never even dreamed of! My emotions took a huge U-turn and went to a totally different path! My feelings towards Ash changed.
1. It enters my life

**Misty's POV:**

"Are we lost?" I asked to Ash with one of my hands on my waist and other holding Togepi. "We are roaming in this jungle for two hours now, Ash."

"Oh don't worry, Misty" Ash began to say. "We surely aren't lost." He continued to examine the map in his hands.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said before climbing on Ash's head. "Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu looked at the map. "Pi…" It seemed like Pikachu found something. He took the map from Ash's hand and turned it upside-down and handed the map back to Ash.

"Oh right, wonderful! You were holding the map upside-down, Mr. Ketchum!" I shouted angrily.

"Was I?" Ash looked at me before getting his eyes back to the map. "Oh yes, I was! Thanks, Pikachu."

My head dropped. "Ash, the pokemon knows more than you." I said with my hand on Togepi's head.

"It's getting dark. We should camp here tonight." Brock took off his backpack and put it on the ground.

I almost forgot that Brock was here too. It's not my fault, Brock was totally silent.

"Okay…" I responded before taking off my backpack and sitting on the ground. "Are you hungry, Togepi?" I ask as I pat Togepi's head. "Togepi….." The little egg pokemon replied with a nod.

I began searching for pokemon food in my backpack. It took a few minutes to find it but then I finally found it. "Here, Togepi, open up." I opened the packet of pokemon food and took some in my hand. Togepi, showing its cute smile opened its mouth while I feed the hungry little Togepi.

"Pikachu, do you want?" I asked Pikachu who was sitting beside me. "Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and took a piece of food from my hand and put the whole piece inside its small mouth. That made it cough. "Easy, Pikachu." I said while patting Pikachu's back.

"Guys, did you see that?" I heard Ash as he stood up from his place beside Pikachu.

"See what?" Brock inquired.

"Something is there." Ash pointed towards the green bushes which were a bit away from us.

"Is it a b-bug pokemon, Ash?" I asked with my hands shivering. I hate those bugs! They are so disgusting!

"We are in a jungle so it might be a bug, Misty." Brock stood up from his place and walked towards the bushes with Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh no!" I said while putting the packet of food back in my backpack. "Toge…?" Togepi who was sitting on my lap asked me. Ofcourse, it didn't understand the situation. "Don't worry, Togepi." I stood up taking Togepi in my arms. I slowly took steps following Brock and Ash.

"If it's a bug pokemon, I swear I'll kill it." I whispered to myself.

"Did you see anything, Brock?" Ash asked.

"No." Brock replied. Ash and Brock went in different directions to look for the pokemon hiding in the bushes.

I got confused where to go. I surely won't stay alone in a jungle filled with horrible bugs! Then, I decided to follow Ash. "Hey, Ash. If you don't see anything, why don't we head back?" I said to Ash while walking right behind him with my eyes looking to the trees and bushes.

"Are you joking?" Ash faced me. "I want a new pokemon, Misty." He turned around and continued walking without making a noise of his footsteps.

"You'll have plenty of pokemon to catch when we reach a city, Ash. Why in here?" I continued walking behind Ash.

"Oh right. What do you think the pokemons would do in a city? Go to jobs?"

"No but…"

"Just because you fear bug pokemons, I won't lose this chance to increase the number of my pokemons, Misty."

"Okay then. But if the evil bug comes before me, I'll kill it."

"Haha. Like you'll have the courage to even stand in front of a bug pokemon, eh Misty?" Ash laughed and continued walking.

I was walking right behind him with my hands holing Togepi tight. Suddenly I heard some bushes moving.

"Did you hear that?" Ash said with his hand ready to take one of his pokeballs.

"Oh no, no, no, it's not good!" I took a step closer to Ash.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's cheeks lighted with electricity.

"Ash, please, can we leave?" I asked but Ash didn't bother to respond.

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu began to walk closer to the bushes. I was scared but I had no choice, I walked behind Ash.

"Hey Ash! Misty! Where are you!" I heard Brock calling for us and some moments later he showed up. "Did you see anything?" He asked.

"I am sure there is something there." Ash walked to Brock pointing to the bush.

"Yes, something ugly." I commented.

"Let's go." Ash said before walking closer to that bush. Brock and I followed him. Not like I wanted to follow him.

Ash was walking few steps ahead of us with Pikachu running on his four legs. "Oh no!" Ash saw something and ran towards it. I got a shiver up my spine when I guessed that it could be one of those bugs.

"Is there a problem, Ash?" Brock ran to Ash who was sitting on his knees. I was still a bit far from them so I couldn't see what it was.

"Wait for me, guys." I followed Brock.

When Brock and I reached Ash, I saw not a horrible evil ugly bug but a cute lovely beautiful Marill. "Awwe… it's cute."

"Are you blind, Misty? It's hurt." Ash looked at me before getting his eyes back on that lovely water pokemon.

"What? Where?" I ask as I sit beside Ash. "Oh my!" I saw the hurt leg of the marill.

"The wound is deep. We should apply the medicine." Brock advised after examining the wound of the marill.

"It's still breathing. We can save it, come on let's hurry." Ash carried the hurt pokemon in his arms and we ran to our camp side.

"There. Now it'll be fine." Brock said before putting the medicine back in his backpack.

"Good." I said as I pat the marill's head. "When will it be awake?"

"Soon enough." Brock said. He then took the pokemon food out of his backpack and handed it to Ash. Ash asked for it a few minutes ago.

"Let's eat." Brock took out the cup noodles and then the match-sticks. He prepared a fire and then, we all filled our empty stomachs.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran to Ash who was polishing his pokeballs.

"What happened, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi-Pikachu." Pikachu pointed to where the marill was lying (beside the fireplace and the backpacks.)

I stood up from my place beside Brock and walked to marill. "Ash, Brock, come here." I said while taking the marill in my hands.

"What is it?" Ash walked to me.

"It's moving." I replied. The marill was moving. He was going to be awake.

"Told you it'll be soon." Brock came to me and sat beside me. And so did Ash.

"Wakey, wakey, Marill." I rubbed my hand on marrel's cheek. Slowly, the little pokemon opened its eyes. "Ma-" It said. When it saw me, he jumped out of my hands and landed on the ground.

"Marill!" The little pokemon said before falling back to the ground.

"Marill, your foot's hurt. You might want to avoid walking for sometime." Ash took the marill in his arms. "Pikachu." Pikachu nodded showing that he agreed with Ash.

"Ma-?" Marill said in a low voice before showing its cutest smile. It climbed on Ash's shoulder walking on its one leg and hugged him.

"Oh Marill." Ash smiled and hugged it back.

"Friends, it's getting late, we should sleep now." Brock got up from his place and walked to where the backpacks were. He took out his sleeping bag out and unfolded it. "Good night Misty. Good night Ash and Pikachu. Good night, Marill." Brock got into his sleeping bag after taking off his shoes.

After sometime, Ash was asleep too with Pikachu hugging him and Marill sleeping on his head.

"Why did Marill jump off from my arms?" I asked to myself annoyingly. Then, I crawled inside my sleeping beside the fireplace and after some moments, I was asleep too.


	2. Mrs Ketchum(Delia)

It happened because of a marrel

"Hey, Misty… Misty wake up!" I heard some noise. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Brock. "Get up." Brock said to me before walking to his sleeping bag.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I got out of my sleeping bag. I saw the fire got extinguished. Maybe, Brock did it. I stood up and stretched my arms still in half sleep.

"Misty, please wake up Ash." Brock said to me while folding his sleeping bag.

"Ok…" I replied while walking to the asleep Ash. My sight was still blur because of my sleep. "Ash… Ash wake up." I moved Ash's shoulder. Pikachu was awake already busy eating the pokemon food with its favourite tomato ketchup.

"One minute more…" Ash replied before crawling deeper in his sleeping bag.

"Ash, it's time to wake up!" I slapped Ash's shoulder. That made me completely awake as my palm hurt a little.

"Ok-Ok…" Ash got seated and stretched his arms. "Where's Pikachu?" Ash faced me and asked.

"Busy eating breakfast." I pointed towards Pikachu sitting beside the extinguished fire.

"And Marill?" Ash asked.

"Um…" I started searching for marill. "Hey Brock, where's marill?"

Brock looked at me and replied, "Isn't it with Ash?"

"With me? No, it isn't, Brock." Ash replied while getting out from his sleeping bag.

"Where'd it go?" I stood up and began searching for the pokemon.

"I found it!" I heard Ash. I ran towards Ash who stood in front of our backpacks. Ash pointed towards his backpack. "There."

I saw the blue ball on marill's tail. I grabbed Ash's backpack and took out the pokemon by holding its tail. "There you are, little." I hold the marill in my hands. Suddenly marill jumped out of my hands and landed on Ash's head who was standing beside me. It seemed like the marill liked Ash very much.

"Ma…" The water pokemon said as it climbed up on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks Marill." Ash said before taking the marill in his arms and began patting its head.

"Why don't you stay with me, Marill? I am a water pokemon trainer." I said as I take the marill in my hands.

"Ma!" The marill slapped my cheek with its tail and jumped to Ash again.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my red cheek. "Why you little!"

"Haha! Looks like marill hates you, Misty." Ash teased me while hugging the marill.

"I don't care! Who wants this naughty?!" I said before walking to my sleeping bag, folded it and pushed it inside my backpack. I took out my comb and started combing my hair.

"Hey, there it is!" Ash shouted while pointing towards the city.

"Finally! We're here!" I ran towards Ash. "Togepi, we're here!" I hugged Togepi tight.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu climbed up on Ash's head. "Ma!" Marill who was in Ash's arms, said with a smile.

"Let's go." Brock advised.

We entered the Pokemon Center.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy who was standing at the reception table asked us.

"Oh Hi, miss. You know, you look beautiful! What about going out with me for lunch?" As expected, Brock ran to the nurse and started flirting.

"Brock!" I stomped towards Brock and pulled his ear.

"Ouch!" Brock cried out but I didn't bother to care.

"Sorry for his behavior, Nurse Joy. Here, it would be good if you could examine my Pikachu and my other pokemons." Ash said while handing over his pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"Ofcourse. Please wait here, sir." Nurse Joy answered with a smile and took the pokeballs and Pikachu with her inside her office followed by some Chelseas.

"Hey, mom! How are you?" Ash said to Mrs. Ketchum who appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ash dear, and Misty, Hi Pikachu and Br- where is Brock?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"He went out to buy food." Ash replied.

"It'll suit more if you say, he went out to flirt." I corrected.

"Yes, that's the point." Ash agreed before looking at the screen. "So, mom, how are you? Is everything alright there?"

"Totally wonderful, dear. How about you?"

"I am fully energized, mom! I really can't wait for my Orange League!"

"That's the spirit. Where are you going after this city?"

"Trovita Island, mom. I can't wait!"

"Well, good luck."

"He needs it, Mrs. Ketchum. Whenever he is over-confident, always we get lost and reach our destination after 1 or 2 weeks from our schedule." I commented.

"Hey, when did that happen?!" Ash stood up from his seat.

"Always, Mr. Ketchum!" I shouted.

"If that's the thing, then why don't you leave? I can do better without you, Misty!"

"Believe me, I wouldn't stay a sec with you if you return me my bike, Ash!"

"Oh, stop it darlings! Don't fight!" Mrs. Ketchum objected.

"Tell him!" I pointed to Ash.

"Hahaha! You know, it is said that the ones who fight a lot, they also care for one another a lot." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"I care about him/her? Never!" Ash and I said at the same time.

Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "Hey, Ash, can you give us women some personal space for a sec, please?"

"Huh…? But why, mom?" Ash asked. I too got a bit confused.

"Women got some personal talk, Ash! Now go!" Mrs. Ketchum waved her hand to Ash before giving me a smile.

"O-okay, mom." Ash looked at me before stepping away and out of the Pokemon Center. "Do you want to exercise, Pikachu?" I could hear Ash's voice before the automatic door closed.

"Misty, listen." Mrs. Ketchum said.

I sat on the seat before replying. "Yes? What do you wanna talk about, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"I was thinking that…"

 _ **~Time skip~**_

"Hey, Misty." Ash came running towards me. "What did mom tell you?"

That made me blush. "N-nothing." I turned around trying to avoid Ash.

"I bet, she talked about me, eh?" Ash walked in front of me.

"Nothing much, A-Ash…" I said before walking out of the Pokemon Center.

 _{To be continued…}_


	3. My Try

"Pikachu, thunder-bolt now!" Ash commanded his Pikachu who was fighting against Ash's Squirtle. Ash was practicing a lot. He didn't eat his lunch nor his pokemons did.

"Hey, Ash. It's been two hours now! Why don't you let your pokemons rest?" I walked towards Ash.

"Probably after an hour, Misty. I can't take any risk! I don't want to fail in the Orange league." Ash said. "Squirtle, skull bash!" Ash commanded while pointing his finger to the water pokemon.

"Come on Ash!" I began. "You didn't eat your lunch nor did you let your pokemon eat. I don't know about you but I bet your pokemon are hungry." I pointed towards Pikachu and then Squirtle. Squirtle was already huffing and there was no energy left in it either. Same for Pikachu. It's electric attacks didn't show the power they usually do.

Ash walked towards Pikachu and Squirtle. "Are you tired, Pikachu?" Ash moved his head to Squirtle and asked, "Are you, Squirtle?"

"Squirtle…" "Pika…" Both pokemon said with a tired tone.

"Alright then." Ash said before stretching his arms. "Let's call it day." Ash showed his smile to the poor tired pokemons. "Squirtle, come back." Ash called Squirtle back in his pokeball. "Come on, Pikachu." Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder. "Hey, Misty, what's for lunch?"

"Cold noodles, Ash." I said as I walked towards my backpack and Ash followed me.

"Hey, Pikachu, come here." Brock who was sitting on the ground with his Vulpix resting on his lap, called Pikachu. He took out the pokemon food and, without any fail, Pikachu's personal favourite, tomato ketchup!

"Pi-Pikachu!" After seeing the sour-sweet tomato ketchup in the pokemon breeder's hands, he ran towards Brock and began eating his lunch.

"Brock, other pokemons are hungry as well." Ash walked towards Brock and called out all of his pokemons from their specific pokeballs. "Go on, fill your stomachs."

"Hey, Misty, where's Marill?" Ash walked to me and asked while looking here and there in the dense woods and green bushes. There was hardly any sunlight falling on our heads when we were stand under the dense forest's tall trees. We were in the forest because Brock advised that the pokemons should practice in a cool and comfortable environment. We were just few kilometers away from the city.

"Right there." I pointed towards the small lake which was a few meters away from our present position.

"Hey, marill?" Ash walked towards the marill which was sitting near the river and looking at the blue waters. "What are you doing?" Ash sat beside marill. Before I could think, my feet followed Ash and I sat beside the water pokemon.

"Ma…" Marill looked at Ash before getting its eyes back to the lake. It looked somehow sad.

"Are you okay, Marill?" Ash asked before taking the marill in his hands such that his and its face are in front of each other.

"Marill…..ma-marill…ma…" The pokemon started doing actions like pointing towards the lake and again looking at Ash and then his hurt foot.

"I guess, its sad because of its wound, Ash." I moved myself a bit closer to Ash and then started patting the water pokemon's head. I somehow was afraid as it slapped me once before and I didn't wanted it to happen again.

"Is it correct, Marill? Are you sad because of your injury?" Ash asked.

"Marill…" Marill nodded before looking down.

"Don't worry, Marill. Your wound will cure soon." I said.

"Yeah. Your foot will be alright soon." Ash added.

"Pi-pikachu." Pikachu came running towards us and sat beside its trainer.

"Hey, Ash, i-if you don't mind, c-can I talk to you alone?" I asked with my hesitating tone. My face grew hotter and redder and it resulted that I turned my face away from Ash's.


	4. Us two

**I'm so sorry guys for the so late update! I actually lost my interest from this story. But my interest returned last night when I was watching an episode from Kalos region in the mobile.**

 **So, I will be starting a story shipping Ash×Serena soon! I personally ship Ash×Serena so the story will definitely be interesting and won't be left for months like this one! Hehehe~**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Yes? About what?" Ash asked me.

"About what your mother told me on the phone." I asked with my hands covering my face. I was already so red that I couldn't show my face to anyone especially him.

"Yeah sure." Ash said before putting the Marril down on the grass. "Pikachu, go play with Marril." Pikachu and Marril went towards Brock who was sitting under a tree many meters away from us.

"Yes. What did my mother complain about?" Ash asked me adjusting his cap on his head.

I moved my hands from my face to my thighs. "It was more of compliments than complaints." I said as I remove my shoes from my feet and kept them beside me. "She talked to me about us." I said as I dip my feet in the lake. The water was cold.

"You mean, us three?" Ash asked referring to Brock too.

"No, us two." I replied as I move my hands in my hair with my face all red.

 _~To be continued~_


	5. We aren't?

"What about us two, Misty?" Ash looked at me and asked.

I began fiddling with my bangs and said, "Well, we both know that we are just friends, right?" I asked and looked at Ash from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes. We are." Ash replied with the same normal expression he wears on his face while talking about something normal.

 _Why isn't he reacting?_

 _"_ Well, your mom asked me if..." I couldn't say it, I don't know why. "She asked me, if we, if we had something more than just friendship between us..." I finally said it! But my blushing won't stop.

"What more than friendship?" Ash asked.

 _He can be so dumb!_

"You know, the _that_ thing more than friendship..." The fiddling with my bangs became so fast that my hair got almost tied up in several knots.

Ash gulped and said, "You mean, a c-couple?"

 _Finally, he understood!_

"Y-yes." I moved my hand from my hair to my knees.

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed. And then, he started laughing.

 _Why are you laughing?_

I looked straight at him and raised my eyebrows. "W-was that funny?" I asked with my index finger on my cheek.

He continued laughing for few more seconds and then said, "Well, it is funny when someone thinks that we are actually a couple or something when we are absolutely not!" He giggled. "And what a surprise, that 'someone' is my own mother!" He still had this childish smile on his face.

 _W-we are not?_

I never really gave much thought to it actually. I always saw him as my good friend. But, I don't know why, when he said that...

 _Why am I feeling down?_

I moved my eyes from his face and looked at my feet inside the lake. "Of course, we aren't." I said, and pulled back my feet from inside the water, stood up, took my shoes, and just walked away to where Brock and other pokemon were.

 _Yes, its true we don't share any other feelings than friends, of course! Then why am I... sad?_

~To be continued~

* * *

 **Hi, guys! This is probably the most detailed chapter from this story as I felt like mentioning details and reactions of Misty while they are chatting about it. How was this chapter anyways?**

 **Also, one thing I felt like saying, I've noticed that this story isn't getting much notice, while my another story shipping Ash &Serena gets. I don't really have much problem with it or it isn't like I'm uncomfortable or something, but its every author's wish that all of their stories gets equal support, right? I am an amourshipper, yet I give equal importance to both these stories of mine.  
Just thought of making my point of view clear, that's it. I'm not intending to be rude or anything so please don't misunderstand me, guys!  
Anyways, see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	6. Surprised

After the Pokemon had their lunch, we headed back to the Pokemon center. There, we left our Pokemon to play in the lawn, while we three were having lunch, or perhaps snacks.

"So, we're traveling to the Trovita island next, right?" Brock, sitting in front of me at the table, asked.

"Yes." Ash, seated beside me, replied.

"Good thing you have Lapras. Saves some money." Brock commented, eating his noodles.

I was just sitting there, eating my bread and jam, saying nothing, just looking out the window beside the table.

"Misty?" I heard Ash say my name.

"Yup?" I asked, looking at Ash eating pieces of watermelon from his plate.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure. Why?" I said, taking a bite of my bread.

"I see you acting off since we returned from the forest." Ash replied, chewing the fruit in his mouth.

"Nah, nothing. I'm good." And, I stood up from my chair, saying "I'll go get myself a drink."

 _Seriously though, I am feeling off._

* * *

"Togepi, be careful." I say, trying to get on Lapras's back holding Togepi in my arms.

"Hey." Ash said, putting his hand forward to me. "Come." He said. He was already on his big water Pokemon's back with Pikachu, while Brock was behind me.

I looked down at my shoes, a bit wet by the really shallow water.

"I'll manage." I said, don't know why. Then, I carefully took a big step forward and tried hopping on Lapras's back, but, didn't succeed and my feet slipped.

"You can quit being stubborn for sometime." Ash held my hand and said.

I got my balance, and stepped beside Ash, "thanks.." I said, nervously.

"You're welcome." Ash replied, and let go of my hand before sitting down on the shell of his Pokemon. I looked at my hand he held a few seconds ago, and then at him.

 _His hands are a bit soft..._

Wait, what? What am I thinking? My own thoughts surprised me. Misty, get a hold of yourself!

* * *

"Misty," Brock, seated beside me began. "Give me water, will you?"

"Why not." I said and took out my water bottle I bought earlier and handed it to Brock.

Just then, a strong wind blew and something landed on my head. It was Ash's cap. "Here." I say as I put my hand forward holding the cap to Ash.

"Hold it for me." Ash said, as he was doing something with his pokeballs, polishing them maybe.

I put his cap on my lap, beside the Togepi sleeping. I brushed my fingers on the cap, smiling a little. My actions were already surprising, but this one was more, as I put the cap on my head, thinking it would look good. It was something I don't do. Putting the cap of the person who annoys me most of the time on my head. Actually, at this moment, it was not him but myself who was annoying me. But it felt good somehow.

"It looks good on you." I heard Ash compliment as he faced me. "You wanna wear it till we reach land? It's a bit sunny anyways."

"No, I'm fine." I said, giving the raven head his cap back. "You should take care of your health, after all it's your gym battle." I said, and smiled.

* * *

 ***giggles awkwardly* hey, guys. How are you? I hope you're doing good. -**

 **Okay, sorry. I know I left this story for like almost a year now. But, after working more on my amourshipping story, I completely lost interest from this one (me truly being an amourshipper).**

 **Anyways, tell me if you are still interested in this story, and if I should continue this. I'm actually thinking of putting an end to it in the next chapter.**

 **Okay, later!**


	7. Maybe

**Major time skip! After the battle of Ash and Rudy.**

"So, Misty," Brock called my name, as we sailed away from Trovita island on Lapras's back. "Rudy likes you, doesn't he?"

I turned pink, and turned my face, looking at the orange sea. "We won't talk about that." I said, hugging Togepi.

Brock giggled and replied in an "okay".

"You know," Ash, seated beside me, said, "He's a gym leader and strong too."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well, it looked like he actually really liked you, so for a minute I thought you'd stay there." Ash said, looking at the sunset. Pikachu looked at me, "pi.." showing an expression like he thought the same.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?" Ash looked at me.

"Because even if he likes me, or whatever, I don't. So.." I replied, smiling. "He's not the one for me, I suppose."

"Well, it's your choice. You'll find your 'the one' someday." Ash said, and showed his cutest smile to me, giving me a thumbs up. And that made my cheeks red again.

"Y-yeah.." I sighed and looked at Togepi on my lap.

"Misty," Ash softly said. "You are my friend, so, I wouldn't want you to forget me if you find your 'the one' someday." He said, smiling.

 _Was he always a person who says things like that..?_

I smiled, "you won't get rid of me that easy, Ash."

"Nice." Ash said, putting his hand forward, and I put my hand in his, giving a tight hand shake.

That day, as the sun went down, I learnt that traveling with Ash made me grow better as a person. His never giving up attitude is something I always appreciate and get inspired from. And, that dusk, I realized I actually might have some feelings for this guy... But, I'm completely aware that he doesn't. He just sees me as his friend. And, maybe I'll do the same, till he someday feels the same for me. I wonder if that will ever happen.

* * *

 **End. So, I found out that, I couldn't write Ash and Misty actually becoming a couple, as I'm head over heels for Serena, so.. But I do respect Ash and Misty's friendship. Yeah, this is the end. I've also written two other stories in the Pokemon category, check them out if you're comfortable with amourshipping. Bye!**


End file.
